Final What?
by ratsupporter
Summary: A duel disk with a mystery button is sent to Kaiba by Pegasus and when the button is pushed the Yugioh cast is sent to the world of Final Fantasy.


I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Final Fantasy and these are not real Final Fantasy places or characters unless noted.

Chapter 1

"Roland, where is the duel disk with the large red button?" Kaiba asked holding an empty box.

"Mr. Kaiba if you'll hold on a minute I will check the storeroom."

"Fine." Roland left leaving the double doors open. Kaiba set the empty box on his desk, walked across the room and shut the doors.

"I have to find that duel disk. There's no telling what it could do. Knowing Pegasus it could do anything." Kaiba thought to himself. After shutting the doors Kaiba went back to his desk and was about to sit down when Roland came back inside the office.

"So." Kaiba said hoping the duel disk had been found.

"Sir, I'm sorry but according to the records it was sent out with the shipment."

"Where was the shipment sent?"

"It's somewhere in Domino, but I contacted the TV station and a reward has been posted for its return."

"How much of a reward?"

"Two hundred dollars."

"Good." The doors cracked open and Mokuba came into the office.

"I was just wondering if everything was alright because I saw Roland in the hall and he looked worried about something." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, there's nothing wrong." Kaiba said.

"Okay."

"Wait, Mokuba have the limousine wait outside."

"Where do you want me to tell the driver we need to go?"

"Yugi's shop."

"Alright." Mokuba left the office.

"Roland, close up while I'm gone." Kaiba said.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba left his office and headed downstairs. Mokuba was waiting at the foot of the stairs. They walked out to the limousine and got in back.

"Why are we going to Yugi's?" Mokuba asked.

"To get my duel disk back." Kaiba replied.

"Why not buy another?"

"This one is special."

"Oh." The limousine came to a smooth stop in front of the shop.

"Do you want me to wait here?" Mokuba asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kaiba replied.

"Okay, I'll come." They got out of the limousine and walked through the shop doors.

"Hello." Yugi said.

"Where's the duel disk?" Kaiba asked.

"What duel disk?" Yugi asked confused.

"Hey, Yugi! It works and fits great." Joey said as him, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Mai, and Serenity came into the shop area. Kaiba noticed that the duel disk Joey was wearing was the duel disk with the large red button.

"Give me that." Kaiba said reaching for the duel disk.

"No." Joey said not moving.

"Joey, just give it to him and you can have another one free." Yugi said hoping to avoid a fight.

"Yugi, I bought it so I'm keeping it." Joey said holding the duel disk closer to him.

"Kaiba, why do you want Joey's duel disk?" Tea asked.

"It's mine." Kaiba replied.

"You made them, you can get one whenever, just let Joey keep this one." Mai said.

"Hey, there's an extra button on this one." Joey said noticing the large red button.

"I know, now give it to me." Kaiba said getting annoyed at Joey's stubbornness.

"No." Joey said determined to keep the duel disk.

"Fine you can have a free one straight from the storeroom if you give me that one." Kaiba said.

"Not until I've pushed the new button." Joey said glancing at the button.

"Don't push the button." Kaiba hissed.

"Why?" Joey asked. Everyone watched as Joey and Kaiba stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Well if you say I shouldn't push the button then it must be something good for me." Joey said smirking at the fact that he was annoying Kaiba.

"Joey, if my brother says you shouldn't then it's probably best if you didn't." Mokuba said hoping Joey wouldn't push the button.

"I'm assuming that like the other functions you must be wearing the duel disk for it to work." Joey said lifting his finger to push the button.

"Come on Joey, just give it back." Serenity said hoping for the argument to end.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but whatever it does can't be too bad. Ya know, it's just a card game." Joey said looking at Serenity. Joey turned back around, glanced at the button and pushed it. Everything faded away and they all vanished in a white flash.


End file.
